


Trip

by ChiotWriter (IgnisHeron)



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2018-11-12 02:25:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11152257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IgnisHeron/pseuds/ChiotWriter
Summary: THE PROMPT BY KAT BARRELL: Waverly and Nicole go on a road trip along California coast on the PCH. BUT they run out of gas in the middle of the desert. What is their night alone in the desert like? Romantic adventure or terrifying disaster?EXTRA INFO: Kat said that if they had kids, their names would be — Sienna, for a girl; and Bryceson for a boy.Or, the time I attempt at addressing a prompt while hoping I do not fail too epically.Without further ado, here goes! XD





	Trip

E. The little red arrow pointed at the gas indicator mockingly, as if it was silently chastising Nicole’s earlier statement that ‘ _it could last till the next stop_ ’. 

 

Nicole side-eyed her nervously. With crossed arms, and a thoroughly unimpressed look, Waverly couldn’t have worded ‘ _ I told you so _ ’ more effectively. 

 

As if sensing the impending troublesome night descending upon them all — two sources of cries were heard from the backseat. Waverly spared Nicole another look before they both turned to attend to their twins. 

 

“Hey, it’s going to be okay.” Nicole cooed to their daughter, and she didn’t miss the soft scoff coming from Waverly. She figured she probably deserved it….  _ Okay, _ it’s totally her fault. But in her defense, she didn’t know that the stretch of road would well, be such a stretch. 

 

“Hi there young man, mommy’s here.” Waverly had unbuckled Bryceson’s belt and was now carrying him, trying to rock him a little with her body to soothe his cries. He calmed down somewhat, and was now intently staring at the little touristy necklace which Nicole had bought for her earlier on in the day. 

 

Nicole couldn’t help but stare at them adoringly, and she only snapped out of it when Sienna started tugging at the ends of her hair. Dimpled smile in place, Nicole laughed and scooped her up before cradling her too, “Hey pretty girl.” Sienna kept her grip on Nicole’s bright hair, looking at it in wonderment.

 

Waverly sighed, feeling her annoyance dissipating into the cool night air. Damn her and her dimples. Nicole lifted her head to meet Waverly’s gaze, who asked softly, “What are we going to do?” 

 

Nicole peeked outside her window, and saw no one coming their way. Figures, it was pretty late in the evening —  _ and she  _ **_really_ ** _ should have stopped at the gas station earlier, _ Nicole was beyond mad at herself. 

 

Sienna’s soft yawning and Bryceson’s droopy eyes only made her guilt deepen. Nicole checked her phone….and of course there was no signal here. “Dammit!” The curse word slipped out of her lips before she could filter it. “Nicole!” Waverly chided, brows furrowing disapprovingly, yet a hint of an amused smile was on her lips.

 

She smiled apologetically, “Sorry… You wouldn’t remember it, would you?” She looked down on a drowsy looking Sienna, who of course, responded with a wide-eyed stare and her fingers placed near her mouth. 

 

She made a little spluttering sound, and Nicole nodded seriously, “That’s right.” Waverly shook her head, a smile apparent on her face now. Bryceson was drifting to sleep, so Nicole popped open her door, and stepped out, Waverly looked on curiously.  

 

Bending halfway, Nicole gently laid Sierra on her seat. The toddler held out her hands, as if wanting Nicole to pick her up again, and the redhead smiled softly, “I’ll be right back, darling.” 

“What are you doing?” Waverly softly asked. Nicole replied, “I’m going to bring out the blankets from the trunk. We have to get comfy somehow.” 

 

“Be careful.” Waverly said, and Nicole met her gaze with a smile, “Will do.” 

 

The cool night wind gently ruffled Nicole’s shoulder length hair, and she squinted her eyes at the sandy horizon, not seeing any signs of life at all. A small sigh escaped her lips. She really should have been less stubborn earlier. 

 

Still what was done was done, and Nicole could only try to make her little family as comfortable as possible for the night. She popped the trunk open and was greeted by the sight of their luggages packed away neatly by Waverly earlier. 

 

A smile graced Nicole’s lips as she carefully unwrapped the plastic cover which kept the blankets neat and dust-free from their travels. 

 

She picked up the blankets, and spotted the bottle of whiskey hiding amidst the luggages and Nicole softly muttered, “God bless you, Wynonna” before picking the bottle too. A drink would definitely be welcomed right about now. Of course, they would drink after the kids are asleep.

 

She briskly made her way back to the front, and Sierra’s soft cry of happiness at the sight of Nicole melted her heart. Little hands eagerly stuck out, wordlessly asking to be carried, and who was Nicole to deny her little girl’s wishes? 

 

Waverly observed as Nicole placed the bottle of whiskey on the floor of the car, and she raised an eyebrow questioningly. Nicole winked at her and turned her attention to Sierra instead, “Did you miss me?” Sierra let out a soft cry at that, and Nicole picked her up before getting into her seat, with the baby and blankets on her lap.

 

While cradling Sierra close to her chest, using her free hand, Nicole handed a large blanket to Waverly, “Here.” Waverly took it, and was halfway draping herself and the little boy, when she asked, “Do you think that it’ll be better if we put them back into their seats? I don’t have confidence that I’d not squash him in the middle of the night.” 

 

Nicole laughed softly at that before agreeing, “We could.” Waverly carefully turned with the already sleeping Bryceson, and then she placed the blanket around him once she had buckled him on the seat. Sierra, on the other hand, was now wide awake and was eagerly playing with Nicole’s hair.

 

Waverly grinned at Sierra, she could understand her daughter’s obsession with Nicole. Heck, she is, too.  “Come on little one, it’s time to sleep.” Waverly rubbed her back soothingly, gaining the little one’s brief attention, before she turned right back to staring at Nicole’s hair. 

 

Waverly chuckled, and the couple shared an adoring look as their daughter continued fiddling with the strand of hair, while their son slept soundly at the backseat. It certainly wasn’t how they expected their first night of their maiden family trip to be — but this wasn’t so bad.  

Nicole was brought out of her thoughts when she realized that Sierra’s hands were a little less enthusiastic, so Nicole knew she was starting to get sleepy.

 

“You’ve had your fun, missy. It’s time to sleep.” Effortlessly she lifted the little girl, and placed her on her seat beside her brother. Sierra reached out to lightly touch Bryceson before reaching out for her little pillow. 

 

Nicole buckled her on the seat while Waverly hummed a lullaby, and reached out to drape a blanket over her tiny form. 

 

After a moment of soft hummings, Sierra was finally asleep and the twins’ mothers stared at the duo adoringly. “They have your nose. And your lips. And your eyes.” Nicole softly listed in awe. 

 

Waverly dipped her head downwards, hiding her wide goofy grin as she nudged Nicole gently, “No kidding, Nicole. I’m their mother.” Nicole snorted, her eyes crinkling with laughter, “Come on shorty, let’s get some air.” 

 

Before Waverly could respond to that, Nicole was out of the car, carrying the bottle of whiskey with her. Casting one more glance at the sleeping twins, Waverly felt assured enough to clamber out of the car. 

 

The cool wind immediately hit her face pleasantly, and the first thing her eyes sees are the wide field of …. well, pretty much nothing — but it’s still beautiful. 

 

Nicole slowly climbed on the hood of the car, having had spread a cloth on top of the slightly worn paint so that they don’t get dirt on their bodies later. She leaned her body against the windshield, and patted the spot next to her. Waverly need no more invitation than that. 

 

She scooted upwards for a beat longer than Nicole needed to, and she caught Nicole’s amused grin, so she stuck out her tongue playfully at her before settling to sit beside the taller one. 

“Not exactly bedsheets and fluffy pillows, but this is nice too.” Waverly commented light-heartedly, all previous frustrations long forgotten. 

 

“You forgot a working shower and a vending machine.” Nicole added while turning the cap of the whiskey bottle and held it out for her first. Waverly grabbed it and took a small sip before handing it back. Nicole shook her head, “I’m keeping my eyes out for the night. I brought it out so that it’d keep you warm.” 

 

Waverly nudged her teasingly, “Officer Haught, you are supposed to be off duty for the week.” 

 

“Ain’t no rest for the guardian of the family, m’am.” She tipped her imaginary Stetson and winked. Waverly giggled lightly, throwing her head back, and Nicole was mesmerized by the sight of her. It never gets old — and she never wants it to be. 

 

Leaning her head against Nicole’s shoulder, Waverly let out a happy sigh, “My hero.” An arm was draped around her shoulder before she felt herself being tugged closer to her. “And you’re mine, Waverly Earp.” Nicole’s words were as soft as the winds blowing gently against their faces, and Waverly stared at those lips, feeling the pull towards them before the inevitable kiss. 

 

It was almost like the scene right out of some really cheesy rom-com, but as they kissed under the starless skies, on the hood of their car with their children fast asleep in it — it felt simply magical. 

 

They broke free for the very important need for air, but they leant their foreheads against the other, immersing in their presence for a moment before leaning back again. 

 

An arm was draped across Waverly’s torso protectively as they both stared at the other quietly, until Nicole whispered, “Go to sleep.” 

 

“No — ” Waverly’s protest was ruined by her ill-timed yawn, and she pouted when Nicole’s grin widened. “You’ve had a long day, hot momma. Go sleep.”

 

Waverly sighed, feeling the fatigue from traveling weighing on her, and she relented the call for some rest. “Fine, but wake me up if you’re sleepy, we can take turns.” 

 

“Of course.” Nicole smiled. She wasn’t planning on interrupting her wife’s sleep though, she could take on the night watch easily. 

 

Nicole patted to her side, and found the last blanket left. She pulled it to cover Waverly, who’s eyes were now drooping sleepily, and Nicole pressed her lips against her temple, “Goodnight.”

 

“Good….night.” Waverly yawned, and snuggled closer to Nicole, before closing her eyes. 

 

Nicole watched as her breathing steadied, and she let out a soft exhale of contentment as she kept vigilant for her family. 

 

 

 

_ — fin —  _


End file.
